Dinner an a movie
by AGL
Summary: Action set on the real world where the man known as the question and the huntress try to call for pizza, see a movie and discover if they can stay one night at home


Dinner and a movie

Huntress is checking an apartment out following a snitch's tip, is old, forgotten and is in the wrong place in town…she is waiting for something or someone who will come inside… a door opens, a shadow emerges and she jumps in the window. The person goes for the switch. She goes for the crossbow.

-Helena, who you doing? - Q asked the Huntress while carrying the groceries.

-A lot better if you bother to call me once in a while- Helena answers while cleaning the dust out her purple cloak, -You know I had to beat a guy up to get the address to your apartment.-

-I know, didn't like him very much- Q replied giving no importance to her last comment.

-Why? – Huntress said while getting closet to him.

-He worked in Baskin Robbins- he responds.

- You still doing work on that- she sighed knowing the answer, so now that we're together...have any ideas in mind? Approaching seductively at him

Q kissed her in the lips and her warm wrapped around his body like gasoline around the burning flame… she hold him tight getting closer by the second, she missed him and he missed her too, she could easily tell…

-Wait- He said almost hyperventilating.

-What? - Helena answer without opening her eyes… she was very comfortable now and the sudden stop wasn't welcome.

-Dinner- He replied and quickly took the groceries to the kitchen; he started to get everything in the top shelf…he brought home only cans….

-What are we having for dinner? - She said obviously pissed.

-Chef Boyardee- He answer.

-No way, why don't we order Chinese? –

-Because Chinese restaurant would be used to further develop and spread the avian flu in the city-

-You know, sometimes I don't get you- (what do I see in him anyways?)

-You're attracted to my eccentric charm- He said having almost reading her mind.

-How did you know what I was thinking? - She asked surprised.

-Neuro linguistic training, plus you wiggle your nose- He said after a short laugh, look let's ask for a pizza…I know a Bulgarian cook that makes a phenomenal Italian pizza in the Japanese district, what do you think?

-Ok, whatever- She said growing obviously impatient, (why isn't he like the other guys?) maybe that is way she likes him, because every date is always a challenge… you want go to the movies?

-No- I already seen the material I was looking for.

-Which one? - She asked.

-V for Vendetta – But actually I don't like the title of the movie.

-Is it any good? –

Well, it differs with my dystopian theory about anarchy, but it's been polished since I wrote it.

-You mean Alan Moore wrote it-

-No, young lady…I wrote it and then got young Alan Moore drugged with a nasty combination of Root Beer, LSD and Gummy Bears all while watching reruns of Benny Hill; every night I used to play a recorded chapter so by the end of the week I had my way…then got him in a Poison Tour, you remember the glam rock band of 80's.

-You mean the really weird ones with the whole green fluorescent things? - She said with disbelieve; Why would you do that?

No serious English writer would ever admit going to a concert of Poison, it would have ruined him!

-That makes sense- Please don't tell me you're wrote the Da Vinci Code?

-No, the Dalai Lama did-

-You're impossible!-

-Yes, but I'm good at it-

I guess you are, she wants to get back at him…but right now she doesn't know how, she thinks fast ant tells him to sit together to watch the TV….

-So what do you want to see tonight? - Huntress asked again.

-Scrubs- He answered politely.

-That is weird?-

-Why?-

-I think you would go for other shows like Supernatural, Invasion-

-Broadcastings corporations' elaborated scheme to teach you that being a freak or an alien is cool- he countered.

-Superman would resent the comment- Huntress replied.

The man flies around in blue spandex, I'm the least of his worries.

What about shows like without a trace, Cold Case, Close to home, C.S.I?

-Too much like work- he responded.

I guessed you're right…can I go to the bathroom?

Yes is the only door in this apartment, meanwhile I'll call for the pizza.

-You do that- She screamed from the bathroom.

A couple of minutes have passed and suddenly Q felt a little awkward since Helena had been there for some time…he stands up to knock on the door and in that exact moment she opens the door and he sits again… he turned his back and pretend to watch the television.

-The pizza would de here in 30 minutes, he said sounding cool-

-Good, but can you help me with something?-

-Sure- turning around, suddenly his jaw dropped and he was speechless for a moment, there she was wearing nothing but yellow paper stickers around her body while playing with a pen….she said in a deep voice: I need help someone to connect the dots and figure out this conspiracy, would you help me?

- It is going to be hard work- He answered with a deep voice.

-I know- She answered with a smile.

---o---

**This was a crazy idea that went inside my head while watching T.V. last night, just looking at all those stupid and unnecessary complicated shows… Q and Huntress are just very fun to write about, if you liked it…please review so I can keep updating their relationship**.


End file.
